Issue 10
Issue 10 is the tenth issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the fourth part of Volume 2: Miles Behind Us. It was originally published on July 15, 2004. Plot Synopsis After Carl is shot, Tyreese tells Rick, who is about to kill Otis for accidentally shooting Carl, that he is still alive. Rick asks what they are going to do now and Tyreese tells him they have to stop the bleeding. Rick says they have to get back to Dale's RV, but Otis says he lives on a farm where the owner would be able to treat his son. Rick asks if he is able to treat Carl and Otis says the farmer isn't a doctor, but he can do something. Otis says they should be able to get there quickly by foot. Rick and Tyreese roll Carl in Rick's coat, and Otis tells Tyreese where the farm is. Rick tells Tyreese to tell Lori there is nothing to worry about. Rick, Carl, and Otis head to the farm. Tyreese arrives at the RV and tells everyone to start moving. Meanwhile, Rick and Otis arrive at the farm. The farm owner tells everyone to get inside when he hears the news. While Otis and the farm owner are patching Carl up, everyone else arrives. Lori runs for Rick, and he says at least the bleeding has stopped. The farm owner, introduced as Hershel Greene, explains that Carl is unconscious, but still in good shape. Inside the farm, Hershel tells everyone they are welcome until the boy heals. Hershel introduces his family and friends; oldest son Arnold Greene, oldest daughter Lacey Greene, another daughter Maggie Greene, youngest son Billy Greene, and twin daughters Rachel Greene and Susie Greene. Also in the farm resides Otis and his girlfriend Patricia. Hershel asks Lacey to show the guests where they can stay. Allen announces that Billy, Ben, and himself are going to sit this one out, and Andrea says she can take care of the boys by showing them the cows. Lori and Rick are watching Carl. Lori wishes that Carl could have a break from all of the madness that is going on. Rick thinks he wants him to sleep through the apocalypse, but Lori says they don't want him to be in coma. Rick says that wasn't what he meant, he doesn't want Carl to go through all the things that they go through. Lastly Rick says he's worried about him. Lori and Rick start to hug and tell each other they love each other. Tyreese goes to talk to Otis, who's very worried about Carl. Otis says he wouldn't hurt a fly, but, Tyreese says what is done is done. Tyreese says Rick has been under a lot of stress, recounting Donna's death at Wiltshire Estates, telling him Carl's shooting just made him snap. Otis recounts his experiences with Wiltshire as well, having barely made it out alive. He mentions the possibility of Atlanta being another safe haven, but, Tyreese tells him otherwise, based off the experience of other camp members. Andrea finds Allen watching over Ben and Billy, and she tells them to go play with Carol and Sophia. She starts to talk about his children, what he should think of instead of shutting down. Allen angrily tells her she doesn't understand his grief at losing Donna so recently. Andrea reminds Allen about her losses, saying knows something about the grieving process. She tells him she's just trying to help, calling him an asshole. Allen once again responds by noting his wife has just died. Now agitated as well, Andrea reminds him about her parents, Jim and Shane, and tells him that the group's all been dealing with the same losses. Allen says he's thinking about his children and how they will grow up without their mother. Allen tells Andrea to leave. Hershel awakens Rick and tells him that his son is awake. Lori and Rick run to their son. Carl asks where his hat is. Rick asks if he feels any pain, and Carl notes his shoulder hurts. Lori tells him he's going to be okay. Carl says nobody better take his hat. Tyreese arrives to Carl's room and gives Carl his hat. Tyreese tells Rick that Otis is very sorry. While discussing Otis, Carl asks if someone shot him. Rick explains everything, and Carl says he's happy to meet new people. Carol and Sophia arrive in Carl's room. Everyone leaves Carl and Sophia alone. Sophia states she's happy that Carl is okay, and kisses him on the cheek. Dale takes Lori outside to talk. Dale says Rick is the backbone of the group, and that he's the one stable thing they have, and that they need him. Dale says he doesn't know if the baby is Rick's or Shane's but tells Lori not to tell Rick about this, because otherwise he might crack. He takes his leave for dinner, Lori silently taking in his words. At the dinner table, Rick says to Hershel he's got quite the set-up there, noting how Tyreese probably felt when he bumped into Rick's group and saw their canned food. Lori says she's going to take a plate for Carl before all the food has gone. Tyreese jokes that the next guy he bumps into is going to be running a restaurant. While small talking, Glenn watches Carol jealously. Outside, Maggie asks Glenn why he watches Carol all the time. Glenn says he had his eyes on her before Tyreese arrived. Maggie guesses she's pretty, but Glenn clarifies by saying there's not many women left on the planet, and he wants to have sex at least couple of times before his death. Lastly, he notes he doesn't even know Maggie. Maggie says she'll have sex with Glenn. Glenn is confused, and Maggie explains her boyfriend is probably dead. Maggie asks again if he wants to have sex. Glenn does. While Glenn and Maggie are leaving, Tyreese catches Julie and Chris grabbing each other behind the house. Julie, surprised to see him, calls out to him in a welcoming manner. Tyreese tells Julie not to "Dad" him, and tells them not to have sex, and reminds them what would happen if Julie gets pregnant. Tyreese leaves, and Chris tells Julie that he doesn't want to wait forever. Hershel tells Rick about his former life, his life before zombie-apocalypse. Hershel grew up with his father at the farm, but always wanted to be a veterinarian. Hershel tells Rick about his wife who passed away almost six years ago, and that his father's last wish was that Hershel could take care of the farm. Again, Hershel reminds Rick that he and the others can sleep in the RV, but Rick asks what about the barn. Hershel says he doesn't want to go there; that's where they keep all their dead ones. Credits Deaths *None Trivia *First appearance of Hershel Greene. *First appearance of Lacey Greene. *First appearance of Arnold Greene. *First appearance of Maggie Greene. *First appearance of Billy Greene. *First appearance of Rachel Greene. *First appearance of Susie Greene. *First appearance of Patricia. *First appearance of Buttons. *This issue marks the beginning of the longest relationship in the comics to date (running from this issue to #100, between Maggie and Glenn). Goofs/Errors *When the group are eating food inside the Greene Farm, Arnold is seen sitting near one of his sisters (Either Susie, Maggie or Lacey) in the first panel. When he is seen again, he is next to Glenn. References ru:Выпуск 10 Category:Media and Merchandise